


For Paint and a Good Word

by KelpieChaos



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Age Difference, Begging, Cock Warming, Dubious Consent, Effects of grooming, Emotional Manipulation, Facials, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon, Sexual Abuse, guided masturbation, mildly rough sex, or well pre yusuke entering canon for all we know this happened right before he awakened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpieChaos/pseuds/KelpieChaos
Summary: Sensei sighed, soft and warm against his skin. "You are inspirational, Yusuke. Your reactions… Each time you give me this, I feel some of my art block dissolve."Pride burst through Yusuke's chest, dizzying and desperate. Sensei had been struggling with his art for so long, but that he, Yusuke, could aid him was something that he held close to his heart, where no one could take it from him."Please, Sensei!"
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Madarame Ichiryusai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Rare Pairs Exchange 2020





	For Paint and a Good Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/gifts).



Yusuke couldn't remember how old he'd been when it started, but he'd been on his knees for his Sensei so often that he almost worried it had shaped his bones.

Almost, simply because this was where he belonged. Sensei's hand carding through his hair as Yusuke kissed the crown of his cock was a reassurance and a benediction. Those old artist's fingers curled and caught the occasional tangle, sending random sparks of pain across his scalp. Yusuke followed their direction, painting saliva across his sensei's skin with wide sweeps of his tongue.

"Beautiful…" Sensei's murmur drifted down, and Yusuke felt himself shudder under it.

Stern hands dragged him back up, pulled him forwards and tipped his head back. Gasping, Yusuke braced himself on his sensei's thighs. The curve of his spine twinged with the warning of pain, but he ignored it. More important was the slide of fingertips up his sternum and across his throat. They traced the curve of his jaw, the line of his neck drawn out with tension, then drifted back down to play with his nipple.

Sensei sighed, soft and warm against his skin. "You are inspirational, Yusuke. Your reactions… Each time you give me this, I feel some of my art block dissolve."

Pride burst through Yusuke's chest, dizzying and desperate. Sensei had been struggling with his art for so long, but that he, Yusuke, could aid him was something that he held close to his heart, where no one could take it from him.

"Please, Sensei!" Yusuke knew that all that would happen would be what his Sensei wanted, but the words escaped him regardless. The hand in his hair tightened, curving his spine harder. A pain edged gasp squeaked out of his throat as he fought to stay in place.

"Hmm? What was that, Yusuke? Were you going to ask me for something?" The words were casual, but panic bubbled up through Yusuke anyway.

"N-no, Sensei, I-"

"Are you sure? If you wanted something else, I could always leave and let you at it."

Yusuke tried shaking his head, his words tangled in how tight his lungs and throat were, but he didn't have the freedom.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to come look for new paints with me later," Sensei continued, his tone conversational but his hand twisting Yusuke's hair. "But if you're going to be busy, then I might as well go without you. Such a shame."

"No!" Desperation pushed the word out. "Please, Sensei, I won't be busy; I want this - I want you. Not...not anything else. Please."

Sensei hummed, the sound low and thoughtful, as his finger tapped against the strain of Yusuke's throat. Each tap tied more tension through Yusuke, worry that it wasn't enough and fear that Sensei would leave twisting around each other and threatening to bring bile up his throat.

He let go of him, abruptly and entirely, and Yusuke collapsed against him, nearly choking on the breath he could suddenly catch and the release of the strain. Dizzy, he panted and watched the room spin with colors under half-lidded eyes, face pressed against the warm skin of his teacher. The careful threading of fingers through his hair slowly brought him back to his body, and he let Sensei reposition him. Something thick and hot and wet pressed against his lips, and it was natural for him to drop his jaw to let it in.

Salt and musk bloomed over his tongue, and Yusuke reflexively swallowed, drew Sensei deeper into his mouth. He started to suck the way he knew his teacher liked, but his head was stilled before he could do much.

"Patience, Yusuke. You said you wanted me, yes? Then just sit and appreciate my generosity."

Confusion muddled into a strange gratitude as Yusuke shifted into a more comfortable position. This was what Sensei wanted, so this was what Yusuke would give him. His cock was warm on his tongue and pressed delicately against the back of his throat. Every so often, he'd swallow and a burst of salt would fill his nose. The sound of a magazine's pages being flipped and Sensei's considering hums broke the silence between them. Prickles of pain bloomed across Yusuke's knees as his teacher ignored him but for the occasional drift of a hand over his head. Slowly, his feet fell asleep, numbness crawling up his legs, immobile under his weight. He didn't move, fear of Sensei considering his shifting to be disobedience paralyzing him just as much as the inability to feel his muscles. He'd already misstepped and forced Sensei to forgive him; he couldn't risk that he wouldn't be so kind if he failed in this again.

Sharp pain knifed through his thigh as it spasmed from the stress of him kneeling in place for so long. He couldn't help the muffled grunt against his teacher's cock, the noise out before he'd truly processed the pain.

The rustle of the magazine stopped, and distraught self-disgust flooded Yusuke as he heard Sensei put it down. He'd made a mistake, acted against what he'd been told, and he knew that trying to claim it was an accident would be useless. As far as Sensei was concerned, accidents didn't happen, and trying to claim something as one was just trying to avoid your rightful punishment. He was going to leave Yusuke behind now, alone to ponder his mistakes as Sensei picked up the paints without him.

"I suppose you have been patient enough, Yusuke." Sensei's hands cradled the corner of Yusuke's jaw, where the tension of holding his mouth open had settled.

Dizzy with hope that Sensei wasn't mad with him - he hadn't sounded mad, hadn't sounded upset at all that Yusuke had interrupted him - Yusuke carefully leaned into those hands, pushing the cock in his mouth just a bit deeper. Nervous tension jangled through him. He wanted so badly to do well for Sensei, to be what he wanted.

Another fractious noise pushed out of him as the shift sent pins and needles down his legs. 

"Shh, let me," Sensei soothed. He braced Yusuke's hands against the edge of the chair between them, then carded his fingers through the hair at the back of his head. He pushed forwards as he held Yusuke in place, his cock shoving past Yusuke's weak gag reflex, then settled back to allow him to breathe.

Grateful Sensei wasn't leaving him, was using him as he should, Yusuke let himself be held and pushed and pulled so his mouth was always where his teacher wanted it. He focused on swallowing around him, letting his throat massage the crown of his teacher's cock, and on the motion of his tongue, pushing against the thick cord along the bottom of Sensei's cock and curling around his wide girth, and on the curve of his lips, holding his teacher in him and giving him a tight hole to fuck.

"Ah, yes, good, Yusuke," Sensei murmured above him, the words edged with approval and pleasure, breathy with how good Yusuke must be making him feel. "You were very patient for me, and are taking me so well now."

Pride burst through Yusuke's chest, warm contentment curling through him even as his legs flared with the pain of blood returning to stiffened muscles. It had taken him years to learn how to give Sensei this pleasure, and every time he was allowed to do it gave him satisfaction only the Sayuri could compete in magnitude with.

Slowly, the thrusts became choppy, fast and harsh and nearly more than Yusuke could handle, causing him to choke occasionally on his teacher's cock. One last hard thrust, burying his cock as far as possible down Yusuke's throat, and Sensei came with a low, satisfied groan.

Just as Yusuke swallowed the first pulse, Sensei pulled him back, holding him still as the rest landed in hot stripes against his cheekbone, his nose, his lips. The last of it, Sensei drew along the side of his jaw, cockhead hot and twitching against his skin. With a content sigh, he leaned back, pulling Yusuke up so he could angle his face back and forth.

Yusuke let himself be turned this way and that, licking his lips and shuddering at the taste of cum on them.

"Mmm, beautiful," Sensei murmured. "If only I could put you in an art show. I do believe you are my masterpiece, Yusuke."

Heat spiraled through Yusuke, settling low in his stomach, pulling his attention between his teacher's scrutiny and the erection he had managed to ignore so thoroughly he'd forgotten about it until now. He didn't always earn his own release after Sensei was satisfied, and he'd learned that it was better to ignore his own arousal, lest he wanted his teacher's disapproval for acting out of turn. He raised his eyes to Sensei's, wordlessly begged for his own release, cum wet and cold now on his face.

"Ah, yes. I do see the predicament you've found yourself in." Sensei laughed. He pushed Yusuke's face back, hard enough that he landed on his ass with how he wasn't expecting the shove. Leaning back in his chair, Sensei gestured with a lazy wave of one hand. "Go ahead. One hand - and slowly."

"Yes - thank you, Sensei," Yusuke gasped. He scrambled to get back on his knees, legs spread and one hand on the floor in front of him for balance. His hand curling around himself sent a shudder up his spine, shoulders twisting in and head ducking instinctively.

"Look at me, Yusuke." The words were sharp, demanding.

Gasping, Yusuke jerked his head back up. His hand moved torturously slow up his cock, each callus catching on delicate skin. Words pleading for more got caught up in his throat, escaped as whines on the edge of his breath.

Sensei smiled at him, slow and approving. Graceful fingers motioned towards him in a 'go on' gesture. Sensei was leaving it up to him? 

He almost didn't know what to do without his teacher's direction.

Cautious of any sign of disapproval, Yusuke sped his hand up. The friction was almost uncomfortable, his precome drying on his skin nearly as fast as his hand dragged it from his weeping cockhead. It felt good, each stroke sending thorns of pleasure through him, but the tangle of anxiety in his throat only tightened.

Yusuke's tongue flicked over his dry lips, tasted his teacher on him. Nearly in tears, he shook his head, never breaking eye contact. "Please, Sensei, I- Please!"

His teacher hummed, smile growing at his words. "Do you need something? I'm not a mind reader, Yusuke."

"Please! Tell me - tell me what to do, Sensei," Yusuke begged. He needed his teacher's guidance, always.

"Is that what you want?" He chuckled, low and rumbling. It echoed against the fractious pleasure in Yusuke's body. "Even after I let you decide?"

Nodding, Yusuke bit his lower lip, salt a quick burst on his tongue. His hand hadn't stopped, still stroking himself as Sensei considered him. He could feel tension building between his hips, but it was still so far away. His teacher could get him there, Yusuke knew. He had been so generous so far, and it was all Yusuke could hope for that he would be kind enough to forgive him this one more transgression.

"Well, then," Sensei murmured. "You have a free hand, don't you? Put it to use. Play with that lovely chest of yours."

Yusuke was moving almost before his teacher had finished speaking. The hand he'd braced against the floor drifted up his stomach and traced the hollow of his sternum. Slowly, he trailed his fingertips to his nipple, the hand on his cock stuttering at the jolt of the added sensation. He drew circles along the edge of his areola, watching Sensei watch him, waiting for his teacher's permission to continue.

Sensei's fingers flicked at him again, and Yusuke closed his fingers tightly around his nipple, pinching and twisting until it was flushed and sore. His cock twitched in his hand at the bright pain, dribbling out precome in a burst.

"Don't ignore the other one, Yusuke."

At the words, Yusuke nodded, breathing out a reverent, "Sensei…", and switched over. Again, he drew circles until his teacher indicated for him to move on. He tugged at it until it matched the rosy color of its partner, his heartbeat pulsing rapid pace through the sensitive buds.

"Mmm…" The hum was warm and satisfied, rolling over Yusuke like a gentle storm in the night. "Keep going. I want you to come just like that."

Yusuke gasped, his teacher's approval dragging him closer to the edge. His fingers danced over his chest, tweaking one nipple then the other. His hand's quick squelch was indecently loud, his panting breath not much quieter. He was so close, and yet found himself stuck just before it could take him. Whining, he held Sensei's gaze, pleading silently with him to let him finish.

Smiling, Sensei spoke. "Come for me, Yusuke."

Orgasm rushed through him, hot and dizzying and overwhelming. His hand dropped back to the floor as he curled around the sharp pleasure, his come striping the floor before him. Gasping, shudders running through him with the last few pulses, Yusuke raised his head, feeling drunk and floating as he looked back at his teacher.

"Good," Sensei said. He stood, running his hand through Yusuke's hair one more time. "Clean yourself up, we leave in 5 minutes."

He left, going to gather the things he needed for the shop. Yusuke pushed himself to his feet, knees wobbly and sending dull pain up his legs. Tottering, he moved for the bathroom across the hall. Sensei would leave without him if he wasn't quick enough, and he couldn't tell if the jitters in his chest were panic at being left behind or excitement for the new paint.

He decided they were excitement. Sensei wouldn't purposely cause him anxiety by giving him too short a deadline. He must know that Yusuke could do it.

The door downstairs closed before he could get his shirt on.

Yusuke felt himself sit in the growing silence of the shack, numb disappointment fighting with the fluttering panic. He'd…

He'd be faster next time. He wouldn't fail Sensei again.


End file.
